<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relaxation Methods by asphaltis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283732">Relaxation Methods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis'>asphaltis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carmen's a pottymouth in bed, Desk Sex, F/M, Gray Needs to Relax, Gray's a workaholic, Red Crackle Smut, Smut, So Carmen Helps Him, cant change my mind, red crackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gray took the job of the chief electrician in a small opera house in Buenos Aires, he was expecting not a whole lot of work. When the work piles up on him, Carmen decides she needs to help him relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relaxation Methods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi it's late-night asphaltis writing shitty smut again ahah<br/>seriously its almost 1 am<br/>ANYWAYS enjoy red crackle smut ksndfsdijfkl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since Gray had actually slept in his and Carmen’s bed. The more work he did, the more work seemed to pile up and he just couldn’t seem to make a dent in it. Carmen would bring him a fresh pot of coffee every morning and every night before she went off to bed and he would continue on, signing his name here and studying operas and writing notes to fix the lighting here and there. </p><p>So many responsibilities had taken up all his time as he had taken the job of chief electrician down in a small opera house in Buenos Aires. He felt like every muscle in his body had cramped up, he definitely needed to take a break but he couldn’t.</p><p>By the end of the week, Carmen was starting to get frustrated, knowing Gray was going to make himself sick. She decided her attempts at lecturing him were no use, as he had just waved her off, assuring her that she’d be fine with a kiss on the forehead before returning to his quaint little office.</p><p>It was Saturday at around midnight when Carmen got up from her bed, covered up with a large cotton t-shirt she had borrowed from his closet and a pair of panties. As she tiptoed down the hall, she could see the faint light of the candle peeking out from under his door and, without knocking, slid inside. As she closed it behind her she saw Gray, heavy bags under his eyes, intently looking at a sheet of paper.</p><p>She took her spot behind him, gripped his shoulders, and pulled his back flush against the chair. He grunted in surprise and she slipped her fingers around his shirt to begin unbuttoning. </p><p> “I’m going to help you relax, Gray.”</p><p>Once the top four buttons were undone she slid her hands under his shirt and began massaging his shoulders. He wanted to protest, but the feel of Carmen’s smooth hands on his skin made his breath hitch in his throat.</p><p>She was the only woman he had ever met that had this uncanny ability to keep him in an almost hypnotized silent trance when they were alone. No matter what he did or how much he pushed back, she had managed to tie him like a bow around her finger.</p><p>She watched his head lean back to rest against the chair and his chest falls as he released a heavy sigh. She was kneading her palms into the tensed muscles and pressing her fingers into the grooves of his skin. She moved her hands along the length of his shoulder and the area where his neck met his back.</p><p>“So this is your plan to get me to stop working?” he peeked his eyes open to find her staring at him with a soft smile.</p><p>“What plan?” she inched closer to him to move her hands lower down his back, her hips grinding against his, and he moved his hands to rest against her hips.</p><p>She slid her fingers down the length of his chest to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt.<br/>
She could hear his breathing become smoother, less edgy, as she moved her lips down his chest. She smiled softly and removed her hands from his back in order to remove her t-shirt.</p><p>As she crossed her arms and held onto the hem of the shirt to begin lifting it over her head Gray’s eyes caught the sight of her breasts, seeing that she had no bra on Just as she slipped it over her head she began to feel Gray’s hands running against that part of her stomach just below her chest.</p><p>She threw his shirt to the side and watched him as his hand slid down her thigh until he found her black lace panties. His fingers ran delicately up her back until they reached her neck. He gripped the back of it and tilted her head to begin kissing and sucking at her neck.</p><p>She let a soft moan escape her lips and felt the grip of his other hand on her hip tighten. She could feel him hardening underneath her and wanted nothing more than to give him that feeling of relaxation that he so needed. She forcefully pushed him back against the chair by placing her hand against his chest</p><p> “I said I was going to help you relax, Gray.”</p><p>She raised herself from his lap and as she began kneeling on the carpet that covered only the area around his desk she undid the top button of his pants. He raised himself to help as she removed them and his underwear. She slid her hands up his naked thighs and took the full length of him in her hands. As she began stroking up and down she could see him bite down on his own lip, she smirked. </p><p>She lowered her head to the tip of his member and slowly began moving her tongue up and down the entire expanse of him. It wasn’t until she felt his hand grab the back of her head that he felt her mouth encircle around him.</p><p>He gently pulled Carmen back from him, before grabbing her arm and pulling upwards. She slowly rose from her knees at his command and he stood in unison, removing his already open shirt from his body.</p><p>“Turn around,” he spoke sternly.</p><p>As she turned he took her hands in his and placed her palms flatly against the top of the desk at the same time that he stuck his foot between her legs to spread them. She could feel him press himself against her and move one hand under the lacy material to graze at her warm, wet entrance. </p><p>His other hand snaked around to grope her breast at the same time he slid one finger inside her, a throaty moan escaping her lips again. She could feel his smirk pressed into her back as he continued to kiss her. She felt elated, the pleasure he was giving her from such soft movements was unbearable. She wanted more.</p><p>She wrapped her hand around his wrist and moved him so that she was facing him now, She ran her hand along his chest to grip the back of his neck and pull him towards her while she scooted on top of his desk. His hands eagerly gripped the bottom of her thighs to raise her and his lips found their way to hers. </p><p>His tongue tasted like the coffee she had made as it found its way into her mouth and she playfully twirled her fingers into his hair to pull him against her. She pulled back and decided it was her turn to command him.</p><p> “Fuck me, Gray.” </p><p>She was staring at him intently, her eyes a dark shade of greyish-blue, and her mouth curved into a wicked smile, it sent his insides aflame.</p><p>He placed his hand on her chest and laid her back against the desk. He slowly slid inside of her and watched as her shoulders pushed back and her lower back curved toward him, another moan softly escaping her lips. </p><p>He began moving faster, with each pump inside her he gained more speed and he could see her hands grasping at the edge of the desk as she wriggled underneath him. He slid his hands up the expanse of her body and held onto her waist to do as she commanded. </p><p>“Deeper Gray, please.”</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his hips to aid in the process and as he pushed farther into her he couldn’t contain himself anymore and started thrusting into her roughly and quickly, trying to bring her to her orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck! Carmen! I’m- ah! I’m coming!” He swore louder than he intended to and began to slow his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel her walls contracting around his member, a sign that she too was riding out her own waves of pleasure.</p><p>As she readjusted herself so she was sitting on his desk and he in his chair she smiled, “Relaxed now?”</p><p>He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her deeply on her swollen lips before lifting her up and carrying her out the door.</p><p>“Let's go to bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me what I could do better! love u guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>